Don't Say You Love Someobdy Else
by Kani14
Summary: ¿Y si Haruna, harta de la indiferencia de Fudou, decidiese salir con otra persona y olvidarlo? -Entonces… ¿Lo quieres?- Preguntó irritado. -Lo quiero- respondió ella. El chico bufó y soltó el paraguas que los resguardaba de la lluvia -Mientes. Tú me quieres a mí y lo sabes-


**¡Ohayou, Minna! :'3 **

**Ya que llegamos al año 2013 quise escribir otro one-shot (porque me he quedado estancada con mis otras historias -.-) y porque últimamente me ha dado un no-sé-qué con esta pareja.**

**¿Qué pareja? Pues ¡Haruna Otonashi con Akio Fudou! Es que… ¡Los amo! Ya que, de todas las chicas que existen en IE (que son muy pocas -.-) con la única con la que veo que tiene un poco de conexión (?) es con Haruna :3 porque, hay que ser realistas que a Fuyuka ni la voltea a ver. Y pues tengo evidencias de que el calvito quiere a Haruna ¬W¬ (ver capítulo 110 de Inazuma (?)) asifshdgiug ya~ dejo mis burradas y les cuento un poco de éste fic :3**

**Me inspiré en el capítulo 13 del dorama coreano Playful Kiss ^^ claro que pueden cambiar algunas cosas y no será exactamente igual a como se ve en el dorama.**

**Advertencias: Contiene un poco de TobixHaru porque fue necesario -.-**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes son propiedad de Level-5. Playful Kiss es propiedad de la cadena televisiva**

**Sin más, ¡Mi primer one-shot del 2013! **

* * *

**Don't say you love somebody else.**

**Akio Fudou – Haruna Otonashi.**

Haruna estaba parada frente al Rai Rai Ken esperando a que Tobitaka abriera la puerta. ¿Quién iba a creer que el chico se iba a interesar en la cocina? Y lo más sorprendente era que se le daba muy bien cocinar.

El mayor la había citado para que probase uno de sus nuevos platillos. Lo que Haruna no sabía era que el chico también estaba decidido a declarársele.

-Lamento haberte hecho esperar, ya puedes pasar- El mayor abrió la puerta. Vestía un delantal y una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujaba en su rostro. La chica negó con la cabeza y entró.

-Parece que lloverá…- Observó la azulada.

Tobitaka le sirvió el plato a Haruna y se sentó junto a ella esperando ansioso por la respuesta que podría darle.

-¡Delicioso, Tobi-san! ¡Itadakimasu!(*)- El corazón de Seiya se aceleró en cuanto vio como la chica, con una gran sonrisa y brillo en sus ojos, comía de su plato. Un rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas y comenzó a sentirse nervioso.

-Etto… Haruna… Hay algo que debo decirte- La nombrada volteó a verlo con curiosidad. –Yo…-

* * *

Fudou estaba acostado boca abajo. Su enojo aumentaba cada vez más al recordar la plática que Urabe y Fuyuka habían tenido durante el entrenamiento.

_Flashback. _

_Fudou bebía de su botella de agua muy tranquilamente mientras observaba de reojo a la mánager de sudadera verde que hablaba con Tachimukai. Desde que la chica le había ayudado con su técnica hace unos años, ellos dos se habían vuelto muy unidos. _

_Molesto, cerró sus ojos y siguió bebiendo del líquido. Escuchó unas risas detrás de él y agudizó su oído en el momento en que escuchó a Urabe decir "Haruna". _

_-¿En serio? ¡Dices que Tobitaka planea declarársele hoy a Haruna-san?- esa había sido Fuyuka. _

_-¡Así es, Fuyu! La invitará al restaurante del señor Hibiki con el pretexto de que pruebe uno de sus nuevos platillos y le pedirá que salga con él- informaba la morena. -¡Ay, qué emoción!- _

_-¿Esta tarde?- Le seguía la plática la peli-morada. _

_-¡Sí! Como a eso de las seis…- Ambas chicas se alejaron riendo. Su plan había funcionado. _

_-¿Crees que haya escuchado?- preguntó Fuyuka cuando ya estaban lejos de Fudou. _

_-¡Claro que sí! Ahora es el turno de Natsumi y Aki…- Les hizo una seña con el dedo a las otras mánagers y éstas asintieron. _

_-Aki, ¿por qué Tobitaka está hablando con Haruna?- Natsumi estaba sentada en la banca mientras que Aki guardaba las botellas de agua. Fudou estaba junto a ellas. _

_-No lo sé… Pero se le ve nervioso- El segundo estratega del equipo buscó con la mirada a la chica que efectivamente hablaba con el moreno. Apretó la botella con sus manos muy molesto. –Eh, ¿Fudou-san? ¿Ya terminaste de beber?- Le dio la botella de agua y se fue a la cancha para seguir practicando. _

_-Parece que funcionó…- _

_Fin del Flashback._

-Tsk… Boberías- Miró el reloj colocado en su mesita de noche: las 6:45. En la ventana se podía ver cómo iba a llover y Otonashi no aparecía.

Aún se preguntaba cómo era posible que su madre y la madre de Haruna se conociesen y que la chica tenía que quedarse en casa de él mientras que sus padres estaban de viaje. En realidad, Haruna había decidido irse a casa de Kidou pero el de googles estaba fuera de la ciudad junto con algunos cuantos del equipo.

La madre de Akio entró apresuradamente a la habitación de su hijo. Éste la miró molesto. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Acaso estar solo era mucho pedir? ¿Qué su madre no veía como se encontraba? ¡La chica de la que estaba enamorado tenía una cita con Seiya Tobitaka! ¡Y este se le iba a declarar! Y cabía la posibilidad de que ella lo aceptara porque hace poco esos dos pasaban tiempo juntos.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¡No, no y no! Si Haruna quería a Fudou. ¡Ella le había dicho que lo amaba! Pero el maldito orgullo se había hecho presente y, ¿Qué había hecho Akio cuando ella se le declaró? Pues nada. Solo mirarla de manera fría e irse, dejándola sola. Se sentía idiota y derrotado. Pensaba en irse a la ventana y tirarse por ahí pero las palabras de su madre lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Akio, Haruna no contesta su teléfono y está a punto de llover. Toma un paraguas y ve a buscarla. ¡Rápido!- Y la mujer que le dio la vida salió de la habitación apresurada. Seguramente estaba muy angustiada y es que ella quería mucho a Haruna. Incluso le había echado la bronca a Fudou cuando él la "rechazó". Si el mayor sueño de la señora Fudou era que su hijo se casase con Haruna.

-Tsk…- Salió en busca de la chica, siguiendo las órdenes de su madre.

* * *

Haruna caminaba bajo la lluvia con la mirada perdida. Estaba confundida. No sabía qué hacer. ¿Por qué no le caía un rayo y acababa con su sufrimiento? ¿Por qué se había enamorado de Fudou? Si él era tan serio, frío, arrogante, sarcástico. Si habían muchos más chicos que la querían y todos eran muy buenos y harían lo que fuese por ella. ¿Un ejemplo? Seiya Tobitaka.

_Flashback_

_-Etto… Haruna… Hay algo que debo decirte- La nombrada volteó a verlo con curiosidad. –Yo…-_

_-¿Tú?- _

_- Eh, quería saber si… ¡Me gustas, Haruna Otonashi!- Se levantó de golpe de la silla y se acercó al rostro de a chica. _

_-Tobitaka-san…- ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar ella ahora? –pero es que yo…-_

_-Yo sé que quieres a Fudou pero, ¿podrías darme una oportunidad?- Lo había hecho. Le había dicho a Haruna que estaba enamorado de ella. Ya no había marcha atrás. Estaba dispuesto de hacerlo todo por ella. _

_La chica estaba paralizada. Observó como el mayor se acercaba a ella y en el intento de empujarlo, ambos cayeron de las sillas. Él encima de ella._

_-Tobitaka-san. No lo haga, por favor- El chico estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro. _

_-Yo…- Quería hacerlo. Besarla. No soportaba más._

_-¡Te he dicho que no!- Con mucho esfuerzo logró quitárselo de encima y sin importarle cuánto lloviera, salió del restaurante._

_Fin del flashback._

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla pero no intentó limpiarla. ¿Para qué? Se sentía miserable y nadie podría saber que lloraba debido a la lluvia. Ya había oscurecido bastante sin embargo, no quería volver a casa. Porque sabía que se encontraría con él. ¿Por qué no había ido con sus padres en ese viaje? Porque quería estar con él. Pero, si él no la quería. ¿Por qué uno es tonto cuando está enamorado? ¿Por qué el amor duele?

¿Por qué no había traído su móvil para llamarle a Aki y pedirle que fuese por ella para quedarse a dormir en su casa? ¿Por qué era tan tonta? No prestaba atención a lo que había a su alrededor y chocó con alguien.

-Sumimasen…(**)- Se disculpó y trató de seguir su camino pero una mano se lo impidió. Confundida, buscó el rostro de la persona en la oscuridad y lo vio.

-¿Se puede saber por qué no traes tu móvil contigo, mujer?- Fudou estaba preocupado por ella sin embargo, no iba a dejar que ésta se diera cuenta. –Mi madre está muy preocupada y me ha mandado a buscarte. Ven, acércate al paraguas para que no te mojes y ella no me eche bronca-

-Yo… - Bajó su cabeza e hizo lo que el chico le ordenó. Comenzaron a caminar.

El silencio se hizo presente y Fudou, harto de la situación trató de romper el hielo.

-¿Por qué no has traído paraguas? ¿Qué tan desconsiderada puedes ser?- La chica lo observó –Dejas el móvil en casa y no traes paraguas. ¿Es que no tienes diecisiete años? ¿Cómo es que eres mánager del equipo, eh? Eres un desastre-

-Me quedaré en casa de Aki a partir de mañana…- No iba a dejar que la siguiera humillando de esa manera –Ya no seré una molestia para ti ni para tu madre- Fudou se detuvo, analizando lo que la chica le había dicho.

-¿Vienes de casa de Aki?- Habían llegado a la residencia Fudou. La chica negó con la cabeza.

-Estaba con Tobitaka-san… Se me ha declarado-

-¿Saldrás con él?-

-Sí. Lo haré - La chica lo miró a los ojos. Fudou levantó una ceja.

-Entonces… ¿Lo quieres?- Preguntó irritado.

-Lo quiero-

El chico bufó soltando el paraguas.

-Mientes. Tú me quieres a mí y lo sabes-

-¿Eh? ¿Y desde cuándo tanta confianza? ¡Estoy tan harta de quererte! ¡Harta de este sentimiento hacía ti!- Alzó la voz la azulina.

-Sin embargo~ A quién quieres es a mí ¿O me equivoco?-

-¡De acuerdo! Bien, ¡es cierto! Pero es que yo…-

Antes de que terminase de hablar, Fudou tomó de ambos brazos a Haruna y la besó. Sorprendida y asegurándose de que no era un sueño, comenzó a corresponder el beso, dejándose llevar.

No era que no lo había besado antes. Sin embargo, esta era la primera vez que sentía que era como si el chico no tratase de burlarse. Ambos se separaron por falta de aire.

-No digas que quieres a alguien más que a mí, ¿de acuerdo?- Posó su barbilla en la cabeza de la chica para besarla y luego la abrazó. Otonashi rodeó la espalda del jugador con sus brazos y sonrió.

-De acuerdo-

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Les gustó? Traté de hacerlo casi igual al capítulo pero creo que fallé en algunas cosas… A mí me gustó como me quedó pero fui mala con Tobi ;W; pero tuve que hacerlo. No quería que quedase así, él solito… pero no quise agregarle más así que lo dejé soltero x3**

**Yo soy la culpable de que a xRydagx y a Miss Kai les guste esta pareja y no podía escribir un one-shot de esta pareja sin dedicárselos. Me hace muy feliz saber que les guste esta pareja ;W; ¡Un abrazo virtual a ambas! (?) ¡Y a mi amada Onee (FlushedPrincess) que me ayudó con la edición y me dio el visto bueno! Te amoro, bonita :3**

**(*)= ¡Gracias por la comida!**

**(**)= Lo lamento.**

**¡Saluditos~! **


End file.
